How Sparks Fly Should Have Ended
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Based on Suite Life on Deck's 'My Sister's Keeper'. What if Jordan was in the 'Sparks Fly' episode and met Spark in person? What if Kaz tries to break up with Spark in a different way, instead of faking his death and dumping her like a heartbreaker? Jordan/Kaz, with slight Spark/Kaz


**How Sparks Fly Should Have Ended**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I was watching Suite Life series recently and got the idea of 'What if' series if Jordan was in more episodes, like what if Kaz had let Spark down easier instead of being some heartless womanizing old-former superhero-turned-villain insulting, child-shapeshifter-attacking jerk.**

 **I do not own Mighty Med, all rights go to Disney. And my friend, TeamTLKandBaltoCrew owns her mentioned OC, Bandit. Enjoy!**

* * *

[Jordan's P.O.V]

I arrived at school and noticed Kaz and Oliver talking. I don't really care a lot of what they are talking of since guys are mostly confusing creatures. This might be why I prefer dogs over humans any day.

I turned away to collect my books before noticing some girl I have never met before flirting with Kaz. She looked familiar but I can't think of who.

"Darn it!" I noticed a text I got from my mom. Ugh do I really have to pick up the groceries on the way home?

I looked up again and I saw the blonde girl standing next to Kaz's newly decorated locker. Wait, was that décor always there?

I noticed her winking at him, (why do I have this odd feeling in my gut?) before blowing a kiss at him, before the guy got pushed against the locker.

Either it's windy here; or Kaz is more pathetic than I thought.

Before I could blink that blonde girl ran off. That's strange, it's like she has super speed, but that's just crazy.

"Yo Oliver, who was that blondie?" I asked Oliver.

"That's Spark, Kaz's new girlfriend." Oliver replied.

"Strange, he never mentioned he had a girlfriend, I thought he was dogging after that Steve?" I asked, looking at Kaz heading to the infirmary to relocate his elbows.

"Stefanie?" Oliver corrected.

"Well she LOOKS like a Steve." I corrected.

 **Sometime around lunch, I walked over to Oliver and Kaz.**

"Hey guys." I nodded at them coolly as I sat down.

"Hey Jor." Kaz nodded.

"Where is Connie?" I asked, looking around for the cartwheeling girl.

"Oh, uh, she's having some 'family bonding time' with her dad." Oliver stated as I nodded. I've seen Mr. Valentine, and he is one weird guy.

"Hey Kazikins!" The blondie returned with a tray of food before she placed the food down and hugged him by the shoulder.

"Kazikins? I hadn't heard that baby nickname since you lost your chubbiness!" I laughed.

"Hi Spark, um this is our friend, Jordan!" Oliver briefly introduced us to each other.

"Ooh, I love your mood ring!" Spark smiled.

"Thanks, my mood ring is always black because my mood ring gets me!" I smirked, admiring my mood ring. It was a special gift I got when my pet Bandit selected the ring for me to buy since she thinks it suits my taste.

I kinda like this Spark, turns out we both have similar tastes in video gaming. And we both have annoying big sisters who are too preppy. She is cool and all, but I don't like seeing her dating Kaz.

I don't really admit it out loud but I've always kinda have a teensy, itsy, itty-bitty, slightly, teeny crush on that K%Z.

* * *

[Normal P.O.V.]

Kaz thought dating a superhero in the first place would be awesome, but now he has seen that Spark was aggressive, jealous and a bit emotional.

"I can't take this anymore, Oliver!" he sighed.

"I got it!" an idea popped into his mind. "I'll just fake my own death, go into hiding for a few weeks and then when the coast is clear I'll come back!"

"Kaz, must you always resort to faking your own death?! You tried to fake your own death when your dad tells you to mown the lawn!" Oliver frowned. "You can't just break her heart like that!"

"Then what should I do?" Kaz grumbled.

"Hey Kaz~" Spark super speeded over as she winked at him.

"H-Hey Spark." Kaz gulped nervously.

"I hope you are excited for our date tonight, I can't wait for you to meet my mom and dad, andmy annoying sister Sophie but I've warned her to keep her hands off you!" Spark grinned.

Kaz whimper internally, before he looked like he would have an emotional breakdown.

He tried to run off before knocking into Gus and his huge trombone for the band practice and bumped into Jordan.

"I guess his klutziness is still worse as ever!" Jordan made a sarcastic comment before she helped up Kaz.

"Oh my gosh, Kaz, are you ok?!" Spark asked, concerned and worried.

"Look, Spark, I can't take this anymore!" Kaz whined. "Truth is, I still have a crush on my best friend,"

"You mean Oliver?" Jordan paused, huh, never thought of Kaz as gay.

"No, I was referring to Jordan, she was and will be my forever first crush. I just…can't seem to move on from my feelings I had for her before." Kaz apologized.

"You are?!" Spark looked heartbroken.

"You are?!" Jordan looked surprised, she hid how much she was blushing and how happy she was to hear her crush/friend liking her back.

"Absolutely," Kaz nodded, looking serious, before he wrapped an arm around Jordan's shoulder.

Spark looked surprised for a second, before looking between Jordan and Kaz. She clenched her fists together, as if she was ready to charge at Kaz for breaking her heart.

Spark covered her face before she started to cry.

"Look, I'm sorry Spark." Kaz apologized, before faking a smile. "So goodbye!"

"Hold it!" Jordan walked over, hugging Spark by the arm. "Look, Spark, I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Kaz. You're a great girl, you're tough, and tomboyish, and you can keep up with me after 3 hours of Unicorn Slayer Marathon. But you will find another guy who is better than Kaz."

Kaz looked between his ex-girlfriend and Jordan. He had never seen Jordan's soft and feminine side before, and it was really sweet.

"If it helps, Kaz can't even take care of himself. He's reckless, and irresponsible, and shameless, and dumb, and unhygienic." Jordan listed.

"Ok I get your point!" Kaz piped in.

"I guess you're right, I mean any guy who cannot look after a baby is an immediate turn-off for me!" Spark nodded weakly, before Jordan helped her stand up.

"Well, I have to go back now. I still have a hospital checkup to go for before heading back to New York, I hope you and Kaz will be happy together." Spark smiled at them, before walking away.

"Wow, I am glad you showed up!" Kaz chuckled as he smiled at Jordan.

"Yeah, so am I, I can't believe you just said all that!" Jordan looked flushed.

"Well, I had to get some excuse to let Spark down easy. Thanks for playing along." Kaz patter her shoulder as he walked away.

"Right…playing along." Jordan faked a smile.

"So…all what he said, was just a meaningless lie?" Jordan thought disappointedly.

 **And that is how Kaz broke 2 girls' hearts in one day**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: THIS is how Kaz should have broken up with Spark, and not be a jerk to her. I was watching Suite Life on Deck 'My Sister's Keeper' and thought the scene with Cody (my childhood fave) broke up with Willa by lying he still loves his ex, Bailey. Being a gentleman to the girls, Kaz!**

 **Hope you guys liked the story, I will be probably writing more What if short stories with Jordan (I love her character better than Bree in EF, sorry Bree). Feel free to fave, follow and tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
